Collapsible frames and particularly those used with chairs are well known in the art. There are a variety of collapsible wheelchairs, sports chairs, strollers and the like. It is greatly desirable to provide such a chair or the like which provides substantial structural strength and which collapses into the smallest possible space. The ideal collapsible frame also keeps the weight thereof to a minimum. In the prior art, there are a variety of chairs which collapse in two dimensions and some that collapse in three dimensions as well. However, there is a need in the art for an improved collapsible structure which addresses the various issues noted above and provides the structural integrity required to handle the forces involved in rolling a wheel chair.